


Stop Working

by Cheshagirl



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshagirl/pseuds/Cheshagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad works hard and late, sometimes too hard and too late for Loretta and Marco's liking. When they can't get him to stop working they call in back up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop Working

**Author's Note:**

> Not actually smut, but it does get steamy  
> \-----  
> Might edit later

A soft brush across Galahads shoulders brought him from the focused trance he had been in. He groaned and ran a hand over his face. Arms wrapped themselves loosely around his neck and a chin rested itself on his dreadlocks. 

“You should take a break.” The deep voice vibrated against Galahad’s back. 

“Thought you had a job today, Hausen.” Gal reached back with one hand to curl his fingers in the soft blonde hair of his lover. 

“I finished early, thought I’d stop by to see you.” Hausen explained, hand lifting to run across Galahad’s cheek. “Loretta said you’d be back here, told me to get you to stop working.”

Galahad rolled his eyes, of course she did. Loretta and Marco had been pestering him about working too hard. His eyes scanned the papers scattered across the mahogany desk. Shaking his head Galahad muttered, “You should go back home, I need to finish up.”

He waved a hand at the papers and Hausen huffed. The hand on his cheek scooped Galahad’s chin and tipped it back. Before Galahad could get a good look at Hausen, he felt warm lips on his. The kiss was somewhat sloppy from the odd angle, but it didn’t stop Hausen from poking his tongue at Galahad’s mouth until he granted access. Hausen’s tongue mapped out the mouth offered to him and Galahad groaned softly. Pulling away, Hausen stared down at Galahad, eyes half closed with content. 

“You stop and you’ll get a lot more than a kiss.” Hausen offered, a small grin appearing on his face. 

Galahad swallowed before grabbing the arm laid across his shoulder and pulling it. Hausen stumbled, eyes wide with surprise from the sudden tug. Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him into Galahad’s lap. Straddling the strong thighs he’d landed on, Hausen smiled and leaned in, pressing a kiss to Galahad’s lips. His fingers worked their way into the thick dreadlocks as one of Galahad’s arms wrapped around his waist to try and pull Hausen impossibly closer. Their lips moved in tandem, tongues rolling and licking at each other as their free hands explored each other’s bodies. The hand not tangled in dreadlocks gripped the large bicep, marveling at the way the muscles moved and twitched as his hands ran over Hausen’s body. 

One big hand wrapped around Hausen’s neck, tipping it back and squeezing enough to make it harder to breath but not enough to scare the smaller Twilight. Galahad dragged his teeth across Hausen’s bottom lip before releasing it and grinning at Hausen’s whine. At any other time Hausen would be mortified if anyone heard him make a sound remotely close to a whine. But right now he was on Galahad’s lap with Galahad’s hard length pressing against his thigh as Galahad’s big hand slipped up under Hausen’s shirt to play with his nipples. Their breathing was ragged and labored, bodies hot and sweaty from making out like teenagers. Galahad gave a small squeeze to Hausen’s neck before moving his hand to join the other one under Hausen’s shirt. 

Hausen moaned and tugged at Galahad’s brown hair as his big fingers flicked and rubbed Hausen’s nipples. Galahad let out a loud groan as Hausen rolled his hips against him. Leaning his head against Hausen’s collarbone Galahad took a few deep breaths before growling, “Hausen I need-”

“I know, Gal, I know.” Hausen said breathlessly. “Come home with me tonight.” 

Galahad worried his bottom lip before nodding his head against Hausen. “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
